Pipes which are used in dwellings, in commercial buildings or in industrial plants and carry steam for steam heat, hot water, cold water, chemicals or petroleum products and the like, are generally provided with an exterior layer of insulation. Such pipes may be formed of copper, steel, aluminum, plastic, rubber or other like materials. This exterior layer of insulation frequently comprises an elongated fiberglass jacket which is wrapped about the pipe. Each such jacket includes a slit extending in the direction of elongation of the jacket through which the pipe may be inserted. A flap which generally forms an extension of the outer layer of the pipe is used to seal the slit. This flap is generally provided with an adhesive layer or tape which seals the flap against the outer surface of the jacket to prevent the escape of eeat and moisture.
This fiberglass jacket is typically applied in segments which abut one another, thus leaving gaps between the abutting ends of adjacent segments along the length of the pipe through which heat and moisture can escape. These abutting ends of insulation segments are often sealed by the use of tape wrapped around the pipe. During construction of the building, the pipes are often exposed to great extremes of temperature, ranging from far below 0.degree. F. to above 100.degree. F. Such temperature extremes may also be experienced by the pipe after installation of the pipe when the building is occupied and during times that repairs are required.
At present, there exists no tape which is functional much below 32.degree. F. As a result, it is presently impossible to insulate pipes in unheated buildings during the middle of the winter. Severe constraints are placed upon when construction work can be done, or upon when pipes can be repaired or replaced, particularly in cold climates.